When Adrenaline touches a Rainbow
by Kalka
Summary: You know something goes wrong. Rainbow Dash wakes up at an unknown location inside a cottage. A mysterious dark colt erupts from the shadows of the rooms. What happens next? Contains violence.


Rainbow Dash, the acclaimed most fastest pegasus in Ponyville, was innocently tied up, inside a building at an unknown location. Unconcious, she is covered in cold sweat, breathing calmly.

A mysterious colt erupts from the dark, sighing as he moves over to the stationary table, grabbing a syringe and preparing it. The syringe was labeled with black text as it is transparently printed along the exterior plating. The colt grabbed a small dose of Ammonia, proceeding to waving it around her nose. She inhales it as the substances enters her nostrils, soon after she sneezes out what was left of the Ammonia, coughing as she blinks her eyes thoroughly. The Ammonia must have woken her up. "W-Ack-ugh! W-What's going on!" She interrogated, panicked at the state, the atmosphere she is facing.

The colt grinned ever so evily. "You say you're the fastest pegasus in Ponyville, right?" His voice was demeanour, cold and distinguishingly deep. He chuckled as it had a slight wheeze. Rainbow Dash was attached to a needle that was connected to an IV transfusion. "Well... Now you're going to be better than that. Just control it, you're gonna go insane." The black test read "A-EPINEPHRINE200mg" on the syringe. Rainbow Dash struggled, staring at the needle. "What..! What is that!" She despises needles.

"You'll realise soon enough." He nodded. Placing the end of the needle in between the connection, he pushes the pressure as the liquid escapes its prison. Soon, it finally enters her vessels, her body, the substance rushing through. She obviously, but suddenly feels very excited. Very hyper. Her heart raced, beating rapidly. Her pupils dilate abnormally as she screams intensely. The Adrenaline rush was too much for her to bear. "Aaaaaarrgghh! Let me go! I want to RUN SO BADLY!" She shouted, struggling more than ever. He smirked, releasing the ties. Rainbow falls to the ground, but regains her balance, yelling in excitement and flapping her wings. She gallops towards the door where it breaks down, her herself unleashing her energy, running in circles, jumping and laughing maniacally. "YES! I feel so GOOD right now!" She continues to canter then switching to galloping, eventually running into a stramger pony. The stranger notices this, opening his eyes widely. "Hey, what are you-" He was cut off due to Dash completely barraging into him, he stumbles down to the ground. He attempts to stand but fails, Rainbow knocking him down once more.

She yells for a brief moment, her Adrenaline overdose seriously impacting her. She smashed her hooves on certain parts of his body,as this inflicts pain onto the poor colt.

There appeared to be no-one for his rescue, sadly. Was this it for this poor soul?

The colt was nearing his death as Rainbow kept jabbing her hooves onto his stomach, abdomen, head... He is bruised up, before his rib cage ruptures, the large shards of bone stabbing his lungs and heart severely. Unfortunately, he wheezes out his last breath, closing his eyeshis struggle coming to a stop.  
>She then lifts off, flying for what seemed like an hour, landing shortly after. She continues to run and run and run.<p>

After a few minutes, she starts to trot. She cannot keep going for much longer. "Mmhh...M-Muh..Muhst...keehp...going...!" She hyperventilates, breathing very rapidly. Due to the adrenaline, running and violence, her heart is rapidly abnormally beating at a fast rate. Soon, she feels pale, evemtually coming to a stop. "Waht's...Hahhpenning...Cahn't run... Muhst.. run..." Her heart gives up, resulting in her heart stopping suddenly. She lets in a long gasp, choking as her skin turns a bit blue then purple. She coughs, falling down to the ground. Her muscles cease to move, as her organs also cease to operate. She slowly but surely closes her eyes, releasing her very last wheezing breath.

Her brain is no longer alive. It failed to recieve blood and oxygen throughout its full body. She lays there, completely motionless.

Rainbow Dash is dead. 


End file.
